


I Can't Believe My Heart

by Mystery_Lady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gift Fic, Hercules!Mike, I Never Got To Post This, Light Angst, M/M, Meg!Stan, More Like Last Year Secret Santa, Secret Santa, Stan Is Feeling Conflicted, but better late than never, hercules au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: “You know, when I was a kid, I would have done anything to be like everyone else.”Stan smiles thinly, “You mean be a judgmental, lying, pessimistic poor soul?”Mike snaps his gaze to the male next to him, confused and surprised, “Not everyone’s like that.”“Yes, yes they are like that Mike...” Stan says softly, his tone quiet and flat, his expression carefully blank.Mike eyes the blonde, head tilted before smiling sweetly, “You’re not like that.”





	I Can't Believe My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift I made to someone last year and I never got to post it. I was pretty happy with the way it turned out and my giftee also loved it (which made me happy and relieved). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it too. :)

 

* * *

 

“You know, when I was a kid, I would have done anything to be like everyone else.”

 

Stan smiles thinly, “You mean be a judgmental, lying, pessimistic poor soul?”

 

Mike snaps his gaze to the male next to him, confused and surprised, “Not everyone’s like that.”

 

“Yes, yes they are like that Mike...” Stan says softly, his tone quiet and flat, his expression carefully blank.

 

Mike eyes the blonde, head tilted before smiling sweetly, “You’re not like that.”

 

“And how would you know?”

 

“How can you be? You might be rough around the edges and you have a sharp tongue but I know you’re kind. After all, a person who talks so passionately about birds can’t be a bad person.”

 

That gentle and innocent smile hurt him. Those kind and well-meaning words hurt him. It hurt him because he knew that the other man was telling the truth; he meant every word that he was telling him and that hurt him.

 

He shouldn’t be trusting him. He was a horrible, dishonest person.

 

Stan, not able to look at those compassionate eyes, turns away from him. Facing the fountain in front of him, he could hear Mike sigh behind him.

 

“You know Stan when I’m with you, I don’t feel judged by you.”

 

Eyebrows furrowing, Stan turns to look at Mike.

 

“I have been living almost my whole life being judged. When it wasn’t by the color of my skin, it was because of the unusual strength that I carried. I learn to live with it, even though it hurt to feel like an outsider. But when I’m with you…” a breathtaking smile spread across Mike’s face, “When I’m you, I don’t feel so alone.”

 

Stan stares at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape as he stares at the handsome man before him. This honest, kind, and beautiful man was staring him with such awe and fondness, looking at him as though he hung up all the stars in the sky, as though he was something worthwhile.

 

But he wasn’t—he couldn’t be—because he was just a liar; a liar and a fool with a broken heart that was badly taped together. Waste goods…

 

Not able to stare at him any longer, Stan shakes his head and looks away.

 

“Stan?”

 

“Sometimes,” his breath hitched, “Sometimes it’s better to be alone.”

 

“Why you say that?”

 

Stan closes his eyes briefly before opening them again, “Because when you’re alone, you won’t get hurt.”

 

Mike stays quiet, eyeing him.

 

Looking away, Stan turns his eyes to the night sky, looking at the quarter moon and the stars, looking at anything but the man that he could happily stare without any regard to what anyone thought. But not now, not now where he felt so naked and vulnerable underneath those intelligent and kind eyes.

 

This was getting dangerous…

 

A hand on his wrist, loose and completely easy to pull away, broke him out of his thoughts.

 

“Stan, I might not know what has happened to you before,” Mike slowly makes his turn and Stan, no matter how much he wished to disobey the gentle command, he couldn’t. He couldn’t find it in him to say no to him. “But I promise to never hurt you intentionally.”

 

Stan wanted to scoff, “And how can you promise that?”

 

“I’m not going to lie, I probably would find a way to fuck up, that’s a given to human nature. But I would not purposely hurt you because your happiness is my priority, Stan. Your happiness, your safety, and your wellbeing mean everything to me and I will do anything in my power to see you happy and smiling.”

 

Is it possible to feel your heart being torn into two? To feel like his heart wanted to burrow deep inside his chest and hide from those lovely words that were too good to be true or to feel like his heart wanted to burst out of his chest and collapse inside his palms and place that trust that he won’t squeeze it in his hands.

 

He wanted to run. He wanted to cling to Mike.

 

He didn’t know what to do…

 

“Stan,” here, Mike raised a hand and started stroking his cheek. Stan couldn’t help but close his eyes, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Eyes snapping open in shock, Stan stares at Mike silently, fear and elation stirring within his heart.

 

He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. Didn’t he learn his lesson? Didn’t Hades drill into his head that the reason he was in this damn predicament was that he trusts too easily; because he was so easily manipulated?

 

“I’m sorry, was that too forward of me? It’s okay Stan, you can forget a—”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

A beat, “What?”

 

“Kiss me.” This time, he sounded more confident, smirking slightly even as his heart flutters.

 

Mike stares at Stan with accessing eyes, “Are you sure?”

 

“Just kiss me Michael; I’m not getting any younger.”

 

Smiling bashfully, Mike strokes his cheek gently before pulling him forward. Staring up at those soft and warm brown eyes, Stan couldn’t help but feel his face heat up and close his eyes, surprised to feel anticipation, even longing, at the thought of those soft lips against his.

 

He didn’t have to wait long.

 

Stan had a boyfriend before. Before all of this bullshit with Hades, he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend he had loved with all of his heart and had given all of his firsts to him, every single one. And all for nothing because in the end, he left him…

 

But this kiss with Mike? It felt like he was giving his first kiss all over again.

 

That uncertainty in whether he was making it enjoyable for Mike, the way his heart pounded loudly against his ribcage, that tingly sensation on his lips as they pressed against the other man’s lips, and that uncomfortable feeling that felt as though he swallowed a flock of birds and that they were flying wildly inside his stomach.

 

His first kiss didn’t feel like this when he was with Harvey…

 

All too soon, Mike pulls back. Without thinking, Stan grabs onto Mike’s shoulder, unwilling to let go. Mike didn’t question him, only put his hands on his waist and grin tenderly at him.

 

“Wow, well, I can see why you have a lot of fangirls. Whoever taught you to kiss like that must have been a good teacher and pretty lucky.” Stan teases, trying to will away the blush on his face and calm his beating heart. He raises an eyebrow when Mike shyly looks down, a hint of red on his cheeks.

 

“That was um,” he coughs, “That was my first kiss.”

 

If he thought his heart was beating wildly before, now it was trying to burst out of his chest, eyes widen in surprised delight.

 

“Now I think you’re just lying to me.”

 

Mike shakes his head rapidly, “No I swear, I never—”

 

“I believe you wonder boy, calm down. A five year can come up with a believable lie than you could.”

 

Mike shrugs helplessly.

 

Feeling unsure but oddly happy, Stand hides his face in Mike’s chest, trying to hide from the world and simply focus on the strong heartbeat underneath his ear.

 

He shouldn’t get too comfortable with, he shouldn’t let his guard down, and he shouldn’t let himself fall in love with this wonderful man.

 

But as he breathes in his scent, as he feels a pair of strong-arm tender wrap themselves around him, and as he feels a pair of lips press on top of his head, he knew it was already too late.

 

He fell in love with Mike Hanlon; the Great Hero of Greek.

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and probably last) Stanlon. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
